


Chivalry

by Nanyoky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Humor, Pickpockets, Prison, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanyoky/pseuds/Nanyoky
Summary: Holding cell, a castle tower- what's the difference, really?





	Chivalry

**Author's Note:**

> More Sifki from some old prompts. Enjoy!

Sif carefully peeled back the gauze on her knuckles. The arresting officer had brought a role of the stuff when he saw that the blood was dripping down her hand, along with stinging anti-septic wipes. It would take a few days for her hands to heal by the look of things. Maybe she should just wrap her knuckles all the time, just in case. Or at least just when she drank.

"Did you win?"

She glanced up at the holding cell's only other occupant. She'd thought he was unconscious, but he'd apparently been watching her. He sat on the floor, rather than the bench she had been cuffed to. His long legs were stretched out in front of him and if she looked closely enough, she could see his left arm bent at an odd angle near the floor- likely chained to the bars. He saw the direction of her gaze.

"Can't have us being violent I suppose."

"Or intimate."

He laughed and tipped his head back against the bars. "Pass."

Sif didn't know if she was amused or offended. Amused. Definitely amused. It's not like she cared what this stringy, slicked haired criminal who was wearing far too much black for someone of his complexion thought of her desirability.

"So, did you win?"

She glanced down at her knuckles. "Honestly, I don't remember."

He laughed again. "Remember how it started?"

"No."

"Well then you should turn it into a good story, shouldn't you?"

"Sure. There were twelve of them. All Navy seals." She sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Twelve against little old me, can you imagine?"

"Actually," he had an annoying sort of smirk, she decided. "It was only four."

She blinked, her jaw clenching. "It was you?"

And an annoying laugh as well. "Who fought you? No."

"Then-"

"I got into a bit of trouble," he lifted the hand that wasn't chained to show that it was splinted and bandaged. "With a few gentlemen I thought were too drunk to notice missing phones and wallets, but I was apparently mistaken." That awful grin widened. "And, wouldn't you know it, a chivalrous warrior woman sought to come to my rescue."


End file.
